The last twin stars
by Winged-Magus
Summary: Confronted by his own feelings, Heero tryes to commit suicide, and is saved by Seishiro Sakurazuka. Unfortunitly Fuuma seems to have a hillarious plan for him. gundam wing/X crossover


Heero Yuy: The second Kamui  
  
Sadly enough, I don't own clamp or Gundam wing, or x for that matter. So please don't sue me. If I wanted to be sued, I'd just run naked around metrotown.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy looked up from his laptop and looked out at the night's dark crispy sky.  
  
So this was Tokyo. Earth had always seemed so dark and desolated. He remembered what had brought him to this place instantly. In awe he stared out from Tokyo Tower, watching the city glow in the artificial moonlight.  
  
Closing the laptop, he rose from the top of Tokyo Tower and leaned over the security railing. Peering down at the blinking lights below, he smiled and hopped up atop the metal barrier. He could end it all. Here in this disgusting land. His mind was made up. He pushed his feet against the bar and was about to jump when a rough hand clamped around his waist and yanked him back. He swayed, pitching forwards and then was nearly thrown onto the metal of Tokyo Tower's observation deck. He now found himself face to face with a man in a black trench coat wearing sunglasses. He had short black hair and dark boots.  
  
" What do you think you're doing you idiot!?" The man asked sternly. Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed. " This is none of your business. Go away." He felt around for his gun and found it under the black boot of the tall man.  
  
"My name is Seishiro Sakurazuka, leader of the sakurazukamori clan. What's your name?" The man asked, putting the gun in his pocket. Heero felt slightly compelled to answer. "Heero Yuy." He responded quietly.  
  
Seishirou smiled slightly and approached the suicidal boy. "Come with me." Heero felt his mind being draw into the idea of following. He felt no fear. He followed.  
  
Seishiro led Heero down the stair well with a swish of his trench coat. Heero found himself in a room deep with the sunshine 60 building. Though how he'd got there, he didn't know. It was as if they had been transported there in the blink of an eye. The pilot noticed a large machine looming out at him from the darkness.  
  
A tall man stood next to a sleazy woman in the center of the room. He looked up and cast a glance upon the second dragon with a twin star. " So we meet at last Heero Yuy."  
  
The man smiled and began to pace the floor restlessly. " I see that we have a new twin star now." He turned to Heero, his eyes filled with hidden glee.  
  
Twin star? What were they talking about? Heero glared at the man, hoping to have the answer revealed.  
  
Seishiro frowned. " Twin star? With who?" he asked, trench coat moving lightly. He took a tentative step in front of Heero, as if to shield him from the voice. "Kamui, I am now his twin star. I am Kamui, and yet I am also Fuuma." The man shook his head disdainfully. " Really Seishirou-san. Do you take me for a fool? You have your twin star also, do you not? Subaru is yours. Obviously, this boy has one too. " He raised his hands dramatically.  
  
" He longs for death. He cannot be a dragon of Heaven; therefore he is a dragon of Earth. Such as his twin star will be forced to meet the dragons of Heaven. He is forever destined to hurt the ones he loves be it human or beast." Fuuma grinned sloppily at the would be Dragon of Earth.  
  
"The question is, which side will he take?"  
  
Heero blinked, surprised by the words. "I'm Heero yuy. I'm not this Kamui person, and I'm definitely not a twin star. This is insane. I'm leaving." He turned and began to leave.  
  
Seishiro frowned.  
  
There cannot be another like him and Subaru. He can't be forced to know or the boy will break like the weak link in a chain. You shouldn't have brought him here.  
  
Seishiro silently he took up a vow. He would protect this child. He had brought the child into the den of evil and he would make sure he got out alive.  
  
He waited for the boy to leave and then began to follow. Fuuma smiled at the departing Dragon of earth. This was going to be easier than he had first thought.  
  
Duo opened the door and paced the hard floor impatiently. Heero should have been here by now! He thought angrily.  
  
Foot steps echoed across the roof towards the pacing boy,. Heero approached, dragging his feet grumpily. Duo's violet eyes flared with anger. "Your late." He bounced across the gap and slammed into Heero full force, locking him in a hug.  
  
"I had to take care of some business. It took longer than I thought it would." Something was different now.  
  
Duo's voice wavered from inside the embrace. " You know I didn't mean to insult you. Don't you Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
Duo slid free from the embrace and grabbed the other boy's hand gently. " Let's go Hee-chan. This place gives me the creeps. It's like someone's gonna die here." He began to walk across the steel, dragging Heero behind him.  
  
"Yeah. Like someone's going to die here." Heero whispered silently.  
  
As they disappeared into the afternoon, Seishiro stood watching from above. He grimaced slightly. This was becoming more like his own problem rapidly. Luckily, this Duo boy had not been approached the dragons of earth or heaven yet. They still had a slight chance to escape and live in peace. But the hint had been planted by Fuuma.  
  
He reached up and adjusted his sunglasses gently. Frowning once more, he began to diligently follow the lovers.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Duo bounced from carnival table to table, wishing to experience every experience, every sight and every sound.( of course also, every taste too!) He dragged his lazy other along behind him, trying to force Heero to enjoy the fun. But to no avail would Heero Yuy be torn from his train of though.  
  
Heero couldn't stop thinking about what had been said by Fuuma. Twin Stars? Dragons of Heaven and Earth? It was impossible to consider them as truth. He was sure that he might one day end up hurting Duo, but he had been aware of that fact for quite some time now. But still. If Duo was his twin star then he might end up killing him. He couldn't stand to bring himself to harm the boy. He had to leave. If he didn't, he might do something he might regret.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose abruptly, casting his thoughts elsewhere. To Duo's left, there was a boy who was strangely familiar. He turned and faced the boy, a word brushing his lips making the other boy's eyes widen.  
  
"Kamui"  
  
A girl standing next to the boy turned and locked eyes with Heero.  
  
"How do you know his name?" She asked her hand extended.  
  
Heero released Duo into the crowd and stood his ground at the approaching.  
  
"Just a lucky guess." He responded, reaching behind his back for his gun. It wasn't there.  
  
The girl's hand ripped apart and was replaced by a sword. Panic filled the air. The carnival attendees scattered like sand in the wind.  
  
"You are a dragon of Earth! Aren't you!" The girl yelled, raising her weapon. " I don't know what you are talking about. I'm no dragon of earth. And even if I were, why would I want to attack a girl and a defenseless boy? I'm a soldier, not a murderer."  
  
Duo quickly got between the two just as the girl lunged. The blade whizzed through the air and buried itself in Duo's side.  
  
Heero's eyes widened. He lunged, weaponless towards the attacker. He ducked. The blade arched, missing him by an inch. He dodged and swirled, avoiding every slash, every swing. He moved like a bolt of lightening, smashing his opponent with a closed fist right between the ribs.  
  
She fell in a heap of black hair and metal, to the ground limp.  
  
He turned to the boy next, hot rage in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you guys keep involving me in these petty battles amongst yourselves? I want no part in them. And I won't have you involving my Duo. I will destroy you all if you ever come near us again." He turned and walked back to Duo's bleeding form.  
  
"It was an accident Heero. It's just a scratch, nothing too serious." Duo rose from the blood stained earth and staggered towards his love. Heero's eyes hardened. " No one will hurt him but me! Do you understand!?" He whispered just loud enough for them all to hear.  
  
Kamui blanched. " Then you have chosen your side Heero Yuy. You are a dragon of Earth." He said, frowning. Duo looked up at Heero. " I won't stand by and let you kill these people for fun. I won't do it! I'll stop you if I have to. Buy any means possible Heero. I love you. But I won't stand by and let you kill people who don't deserve to die." Duo shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Heero stood mystified. He had been betrayed! All he had wished to do was protect Duo. Protect. Not hurt. He turned to his left and noticed Seishiro, standing solemnly to the side of the fight. The man was frowning furiously. Heero turned back to Duo, the words on the tip of his tongue, but frozen there. He couldn't speak. Kamui noticed Heero's gaze and noticed Seishiro. He stiffened and started backing up.  
  
Seishiro pulled off his sunglasses and locked his one good eye on the scene. " This shouldn't be happening. Subaru. How can you let his happen? Kamui. You shouldn't have come here. You've meddled with the lives of two people who didn't deserve to be separated. You should be ashamed Arashi. You've caused and increase in the dragons of earth and heaven."  
  
He shook his head and then replaced his glasses.  
  
" Get out of here Seishiro. This does not concern you! The dragons of heaven will not tolerate this!" Kamui shouted, alerting Subaru and Strata from their perches on the outskirts of the carnival.  
  
They landed on either side of Kamui. Subaru moved forwards and snatched Duo from Heero.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Seishiro, this isn't your fight." Seishirou frowned.  
  
"Actually Subaru, this is my fight. If I hadn't stopped him from jumping off of Tokyo tower, then this wouldn't be happening." Seishiro pointed out. Subaru shook his head. " I don't believe it Seishiro. You speak lies. Why would you try to stop someone from killing themselves? Feeling a little self righteous today?" Duo looked surprised at this. So this was true. He'd seen someone on Tokyo Tower about to jump. He'd never expected it to be Heero.  
  
A bolt of lightning soared from the sky and embedded itself in the ground. Fuuma had arrived.  
  
Kamui backed up. Heero frowned. Seishiro scowled. Subaru blanched. Sorata blinked stupidly. Arashi didn't move. Fuuma grinned. " So! The second Dragons have arrived. Heero! My dragon of earth. You have taken the right side. Together we will triumph." He exclaimed, jumping up and down insanely.  
  
Heero blinked. Seishiro sighed and pushed his sunglasses back up onto his nose. Kamui suppressed a giggle. Sorata stared stupidly. Subaru looked slightly confused. Arashi didn't move. Fuuma began to dance about excitedly. He let out hoots of happiness.  
  
Seishiro frowned and got in between Heero and the crazed dragon of earth. "I! Kamui have gotten the best team in the entire world." Fuuma exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"I am Kamui! I am Kamui! I am Kamui! I am Kamui!" Fuuma began to chant. "I am Kamui! I am Kamui! I am Kamui! I am Kamui!" He jumped up and down repeatedly. Kamui tried to interrupt and was blared out by even angrier chanting. Heero felt the erg to grab for his gun in Seishiro's pocket. Meanwhile, Seishiro was having the same feeling. Subaru felt the erg to reach for Heero's gun. Duo looked unimpressed. " What's so important about being called Kamui? I mean, it's just a name." He shook his head.  
  
Kamui and Fuuma turned around mechanically. Flames were in both sets of eyes. Talking in unison, they dismissed Duo's stupidity. "WE DO! I AM KAMUI!" Duo's eyes widened. " Sheesh."  
  
Seishiro shook his head and whispered something to Subaru. Subaru nodded. He pulled Duo over one shoulder and carried him off before too much damage could be done. Seishiro threw Heero over one shoulder and walked off. Sorata stared confusedly at the fighting Kamuis. Arashi didn't move.  
  
  
  
Seishiro carried Heero to his apartment and unlocked the door. "Feel free to make yourself at home Heero. This whole war might take a while to work out. This thing might blow over sooner or later." He tossed his trench coat on the couch and bean taking off his shoes. Heero sat down on the couch opposite to Seishiro. " So what's with all this Dragon of heaven, dragon of earth stuff anyway?" He asked, taking off his lovely yellow sneakers.  
  
Seishiro grinned slightly. " I keep forgetting that you don't know anything about it. Ok! Guess I'd better fill you in then. Long long ago, when the dragons of earth and heaven lived in a place far from here.well, more like someplace in Tokyo. Anyway, the two dragons started fighting about something. The dragon of earth wished to destroy the planet so that all the evil humans had done to earth would be reversed. That would mean the destruction of earth, as you may well have guessed. The Dragon of heaven wished for the planet to be spared, and all the humans, so they fought and fought and ended up destroying most of earth. So the two dragons were imprisoned inside two men. Twin stars, forever destined to fight each other, each trying to save or destroy earth. To make a long story short, now there are seven seals and seven minions. And I can't remember which side is which, just that we have seven people each.." Seishiro pulled off his sunglasses and looked down at his folded hands.  
  
"The two dragons proclaimed themselves Kamui, or god. Thus Fuuma and Kamui are now forced to fight until they kill each other. Both are lovers. Kamui loves both Subaru and Fuuma. So his future is tied to Subaru and Fuuma's. so in a way I am also tied to Fuuma's fate. And YOU are tied to both my and Fuuma's destiny. It was said that I will be killed by the one I love most. That's probably why you and Duo were separated. Anyway.as I said, That's the circle of life for us all. All of this is foreordained and to make another long chunk short, were all screwed. "  
  
Heero blinked. " so your saying that I'm going to have to kill one another?" He exclaimed. Seishiro nodded sadly. Heero stood up and began to pace.  
  
Seishiro frowned and then rose and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You hungry?" He asked, preparing to cook. Heero's eyes widened in shock. " How can you talk about food at a time like this?!" He yelped.  
  
Seishiro blinked and then bean to tap his chin, searching for the answer. " Well. I saw some people eating hotdogs and ice cream and French fries and candy and since I haven't had any breakfast I got hungry? Aren't you? I mean, I only say that Duo kid, eating, like a pig I might add." Seishiro grinned stupidly.  
  
Heero burst into laughter, and began helping in the kitchen. In no time, they had a meal fit for 2 hungry people. Heero got to know that Seishiro may have looked cold and evil, but he ate like a pig just like everyone else, stuffing food in his mouth, barely stopping to breath. It was like eating with an over energetic Duo on steroids, with his braid on fire.  
  
Seishiro finished off the meal with extra gusto and Heero found himself eating just as fast just to keep up. They threw the dishes into the sink and then collapsed onto the couch, sleepy. Seishiro yawned and closed his eyes. Heero passed out.  
  
Seishiro woke up when the sun was just kissing the horizon. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Heero was sleeping on the couch next to him.. Silently, he rose and closed the curtains, then stalked into the kitchen to make more mess and possibly edible food.  
  
Heero woke up when the sent of rice and pot stickers hit him like a ten ton truck. One eye opened cautiously and was followed the second. He blinked, unsure of his locations and then remembered where he was.  
  
He looked into the kitchen and saw Seishiro happily dishing out food.  
  
Seishiro looked up from his wok and grinned sheepishly. "did I wake you up? Gommen. I just thought we might eat since we sort of slept through supper. It's about 7:30 now I guess." Heero looked up at the man and felt mystified. Seishiro handed him a plate and chopsticks. " I used to cook like this for Subaru. Until that thing sort of ruined it. I feel sorry for his sister. But . it had to be done." Seishiro wandered in through the door as Heero took his first bite.  
  
He snapped from the thought as a piece of rice lit fire. He silenced it with a quick chop.  
  
Heero flinched indirectly. Seishiro's eyebrow raised slightly. Heero pulled a rock hard piece of rice from his mouth to inspect it. Seishiro's eyebrow lowered. "I'm sorry. I'm being a burden. Really, I should just go now." The boy said.  
  
Seishiro's lips pursed. " I'm afraid I can't let you leave. The other dragons of heaven will kill you on sight if they catch you. And I can't let that happen. I swore to protect you and I will." Seishiro popped a piece of chicken in his mouth and began chewing happily. Heero bowed his head. " Gomen Kodasi, to have made you part of this." He bowed lower. Seishiro shrugged. " I'm sort of happy to have company anyway. It's better to be with a friend then alone."  
  
The phone rang. Seishiro jumped. Heero didn't move. Seishiro grabbed the phone and answered with a cheerful "Moshi Moshi!" He paled slightly when he was answered. He said yes once and then hung up. " Subaru says that your friend Duo is .dead."  
  
Heero frowned. " It's not true. Duo was only scratched. That small scratch couldn't have killed him. I think your friend was put up to it so that it would cause a fight. " He stated logically. Seishiro looked baffled. He tossed the phone across the room and then resumed eating. " I sure hope your right Heero."  
  
By the time it was 10 pm, both Heero and Seishiro were pooped out. They had finished the dishes, cleaned the table, set up the couch and put away the leftovers. Heero flopped lifelessly onto the couch and fell asleep. Seishiro smiled and reached over to tuck a blanket around the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
He looks so much like my Subaru. Doesn't he?  
  
He retreated to his room for a good nights sleep. 


End file.
